Eye Of The Tiger
by Ombre Du Vampire
Summary: When a new mutant is discovered in Bayville, the X-Men try and recruit her. But how will they react when they discover they cant? Chapter 1 up! Please read and review!


This is my old fic's name, although aside from that, nothing is the same. 

Disclaimer: I don't own many characters in this. Only Hoshi and Raidon Wang and the Wyngarde's (aside from Jason!!!)

***

The lights flashed viciously. A loud crack filled the air. The young man walked to the window and looked out. It was raining, there was thunder and lightening and a tree had just been hit. And to make it worse, Professor Xavier was in Cerebro.

"Hey Scott!" came a voice, startling him.

"Kurt! Don't do that!" yelled Scott, "I nearly fell out the window."

"Sorry." replied the blue boy sheepishly, "So…vat's up?" 

"Nothing much," answered Scott, sitting down on his bed, "Been watching TV lately?"

Kurt remained silent, though his eyes answered Scott. He had, and he'd seen what frame mutants were in at the moment. It dampened the spirits of all of the mutants in the Xavier Institute. 

"I want Bobby, Scott, Ray and Kurt in my study, please." Came a voice.

Kurt groaned, "That's us, Scott."

"Oh really?" said Scott sarcastically.

Kurt put a hand on the older boys shoulder and teleported them to the Professor. Bobby and Ray were already there.

"Hello, boys," Charles greeted, his expression of pure delight, "I trust you know, by now, why you would be called here."

"I _didn't_ brake that window! I _swear_!" Ray said, panic-stricken. 

"Ray," the professor said, raising an eyebrow, "We spoke about this already. Anyway…I've been using Cerebro just now, and I've found a lot of mutants. One is most interesting, however…we have a problem…"

"Lemme guess," Kurt said, his face falling, "There already with Magneto? Or worse, they're with Apocalypse? Or…they don't live here?"

"No, Kurt, it's more simple than that," the professor replied, smiling, "I'm not sure she speaks English."

"Where does she live?" asked Bobby, scratching his chin.

"Here. In Bayville." Replied the Professor.

"What do you think she speaks?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well…Roberto speaks Spanish…Kurt speaks German…Kitty speaks Russian-"

"An' I speak Polish, but I ain't boastin'." Came a grunt from the door.

"Logan! How good to see you, my friend." Said Charles happily.

"Chuck, ya seen me yesterday." 

"But I was expecting you to be gone for a few weeks."

"But I ain't. What's goin' on, anyway?"

"I've tracked down a new mutant."

"Where'd they live?" 

"Here. In a restaurant."

"And you want us to go and talk to her?" asked Bobby, dancing in delight, "Just us four?"

"Yes. It's near the mall." Replied Charles, smiling at the delight he'd brought Bobby.

"We'll go now!" Ray sang, "C'mon-"

"No," interrupted Charles, "Wait until morning."

"But-"

"Morning."

"Bummer…"

***

"IT'S MOOORRRRNNNNNIIIINNNNGGGGG!"

"Aw man…" groaned Kurt, rolling over and pulling his pillow over his head.

Ray was psyched that he was going to help recruit a member. Infact, he was so psyched that he'd had two trips to the infirmary already. He learned _not _to annoy an already tired Rogue and _not _to rub Roberto's face in the fact that _he _wasn't going. No, he wasn't. It was _Ray _that was going and…by that point, Ray was already knocked out. 

"C'mon Kurt!" yelled Ray, "Quick!"

"Ray, she's not going anyvhere at…whoa…_5:30 in the morning?!_" replied Kurt. Hey, it was a lie. But it would do.

"Nope, I know she wouldn't. But it's not 5:30." Replied Ray impatiently.

Eventually, Kurt, Ray, Bobbie and Scott were walking down the street. They had been delayed when Ray wanted to rub Roberto's face in it again. And it was now almost 8 that night.

"Where does she live again?" asked Bobbie, yawning.

"In a restaurant called 'Luce Della Candela'," replied Scott, "I dunno…it sounds Italian." 

"Man, and there was me thinking it was French…" Ray sighed, shaking his head.

"Here." Kurt interrupted, "It's here!"

The four boys went in. It was a very homely place. The walls were painted dark red with white seats and green tables. There was a candle on each table, along with a menu and a rose. Apart from the candles, there was no lighting. The nice smell of Italian food wafted through the doors to the kitchen. Kurt sniffed the air hungrily and his stomach rumbled.

"Kurt!" snapped Scott from the corner of his mouth, "Mind your manners!"

"Sorry…but…I'm hungry."

"You just ate!"

"I'm still hungry!"

"How can-"

"Shut up! We're being served!" snapped Bobbie, watching as a boy, who seemed to be between 17 and 19 came out from behind the counter. He had jet-black hair, which was spiked up. His eyes were slit and his skin was tanned. He looked to be from Japan. He was dressed in waiter's clothes.

"Ciao. Benvenuto per esaminare in controluce luce. Io sono Raidon, può io aiutarlo?" he asked, a warm smile on his face.

"Eh…sorry?" Bobbie replied, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…I'm sorry," said the boy patiently, "Hello. Welcome to Luce Della Candela. I am Raidon, can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for a…Hoshi Wang?" asked Scott.

"She's not working tonight." He replied firmly.

"Yes, but can I talk to her? It's really urgent."

The boy, presumably called Raidon, raised a dark eyebrow and stared hard at Scott. Finally, he sighed and nodded, "I'll get her for you."

He walked to a door beside the double doors, which led to the kitchen. They revealed stairs. He stood at the bottom and yelled "Hoshi, là è qualcuno qui per vederla!"

"She's coming." Raidon said, bowing and walking away to serve other customers.

They heard footsteps and a girl of about 15 emerged from the door.

"Ciao?" she said cautiously.

"Hi, we've come to talk to you about…about your gift." Said Scott slowly.

"Sorry?" asked the girl, tilting her head and looking at Scott as if he had three eyes and two noses.

"Your gift. You know, your special power." Bobbie said, walking in front of Scott and blocking him, "What makes you a _mutant_."

The girl looked at Bobbie as if he had two heads, "Uh…I don't know what you're talking about."

"You _are_ Hoshi Wang, right?" Scott said suddenly, "If not, I'm really, _really_ sorry." 

"Yeah, I'm Hoshi Wang." Replied Hoshi cautiously, "But…what do you want?"

"We want you to…learn how to use your powers…with us." Ray said, stepping before the others, "God…that sounds _stupid_…"

"Just…can ve talk with your guardian?" asked Kurt.

"La nonna, là è qualcuno qui per vederla!" yelled Hoshi, standing at the foot of the stairs, "She'll…she'll be with you right now."

Hoshi looked at the boys and rushed upstairs. 

"Where's she going?" asked Ray 

"I guess she needs some time to think. You _are_ acusing her of a lot." Replied Scott, and looked up as an elderly lady walked downstairs.

***

Hoshi locked the door of her room, tears clouding her vision. Mutant? Her? Hoshi Wang? It couldn't be…

__

They must be right. You are a mutant, face it.

No! No, she would have noticed by now…

__

You would've felt something by now…

But she had. No matter how she tried to ignore it, when the lightening storm hit the night before, she'd had a head ache and felt like her head was about to split in half. That was too much of a coincidence for her. A fork of lightening suddenly split the sky.

"Ouch." Gasped Hoshi at the same time, clutching her head and falling to the ground.

A fork of lightening hit not far off. 

"No!" gasped Hoshi, horrified. 

And she knew. She knew she was a mutant, and it didn't do to keep saying she wasn't. She was lying to herself, lying to everything and everyone. But she wasn't going back downstairs, not to those strange, strange people. A hiss came from the window and she noticed a small grass snake.

"How did _you_ get up here?" she mused, taking it in and putting him in a small container beside her bed. He didn't belong to her, he belonged to Raidon. 

He hissed in protest and she knew. She knew the course she'd take, what she'd do. She'd visit her childhood friend. After all, he _had_ told her to find him 

***

TA-DA! First chapter done, please review! Oh yeah…according to an online translator, 'Hoshi, là è qualcuno qui per vederla!' means 'Hoshi, there is someone here to see you!' and 'La nonna, là è qualcuno qui per vederla!' is basically the same, but instead of Hoshi, it is Grandmother. 


End file.
